Strong Words
by Snailhair101
Summary: (Part six of 'Virgin Graces') In the midst of diving deeper into their steamy relationship, Dean and Castiel discover that some words are more powerful than others. (Destiel, Humor, Smutty-smut)
1. Chapter 1

(**Author's Note**: This is part six to my original fic, _Virgin Graces_. This is probably the longest thing I've ever written, so I offer my praise to you, if you've read the entire story. :) For all you new readers, _Virgin Graces_, _Desecrating the Impala_, _Deceiving Sam_, _Birds and Bees_, _True Vessels_, and now _Strong Words_ all include vulgar, explicit smut and some good humor. If you have not read the first five parts, I recommend taking a look at them, just to better understand what's happening. You may, however, be may fine starting here. Either way, please enjoy the story!)

Dean looked around the diner until he spotted his little brother. It wasn't hard, of course, because Sam was the tallest person in the room. He was sitting at the bar, gnawing on a cheeseburger while a waitress eye-balled him from a distance. Dean strode up to sit on the vacant stool beside him. There was a weird favor he hoped Sam would help him with.

"Hey, man," Dean said, nudging his little brother's shoulder.

"Hey," Sam replied with his mouth full, looking at Dean with surprise, "you weren't gone very long. Did Cas like the card?"

Dean smiled, recalling Cas's reaction. He turned to glance out the diner window, where there was a clear view of his Impala. Cas was sitting in the front seat, looking downward. He was probably still staring at his ID card; just like he had for the past few hours.

"Oh yeah," Dean answered, looking back to Sam, "It might as well be made out of gold, to him. You did a good job, Sammy. Thanks."

"No problem,...I guess," Sam replied.

As Sam took another bite from his sandwich, Dean cleared his throat. He knew what he needed to ask was going to be a little off-putting to his brother. He shifted closer to him, to talk quietly.

"Sam, do you think you could, uh, possibly do me another favor?" Dean asked casually.

Sam sighed. "What do you want, now?"

"I was wondering if Cas could hang out with you for an hour or so," Dean said, fiddling with the napkin on the bar.

Sam put his burger back on the plate before looking strangely at Dean.

"I thought you wanted to spend every waking hour with him," he said, "why do you want him to hang out with me?"

"Just for an hour. I've got some stuff I gotta do."

"What stuff?" Sam asked.

Dean swallowed harshly. Now, it was time for the weird part. He glanced around making sure no one was close enough to hear him.

"Look, I'm going to a sex shop, okay? Can you just watch him for me?" Dean said quickly.

"What?" Sam said, sounding confused, "Then, why don't you just take him with you?"

Dean sighed. If only Sam knew how just the mere mention of anything sexual could flip Cas's switch... He turned in his chair again.

"See that guy out there in the Impala?" Dean said, pointing to Cas, "He may look like an innocent tax accountant with a shiny halo, but lemme tell you something, Sam,...some of the things we've done could make a whore blush."

For a moment, Sam looked like he was going to spit his food back out.

"God, Dean," he grumbled, "that's sick."

"I can't take him into a store like that," Dean explained, "he would be knocking down the displays with his boner. He'd end up humping my leg or something -"

"Stop!" Sam begged, turning away, "please stop."

"Will you watch him?" Dean asked, hopeful.

"Dean," Sam said, turning back with seriousness, "I am _not _going to babysit your angel boyfriend just so you can go stock up on lube and condoms!"

Dean gulped at Sam's loud words. They both looked sideways across the counter, to a waitress who had been passing by. She hesitated by them for a moment, giving them a strange look, before continuing on. Dean could feel the heat rising in his face.

"Keep your damn voice down, Sammy," he whispered angrily.

"Just take him with you," Sam said, sounding final, "he doesn't like being apart from you anyway."

Dean glanced out the diner window again. Cas was staring back at him through the car windshield, a small smile resting on his lips. The angel looked so damn happy to be waiting on Dean to come back. He was like a little puppy or something...A cute, sex-crazed puppy who had a thing for bees. The man grinned a little, realizing he didn't like to be apart from _him_ either...

"Fine," Dean sighed, standing up from the seat, "I'll take him. But don't be surprised if you end up having to bail us out of jail for indecent exposure."

"I'm sure you'll be okay," Sam said, picking his sandwich back up.

Dean swiftly plucked the burger from his brother's hand. He took a gigantic bite of it while Sam gave him a mega bitch face.

"Thanks for the rest of the burger, Sammy," Dean grinned, leaning close, "and, for the record, we don't use condoms."

Sam groaned loudly in disgust while Dean strutted away, grinning as he finished off the sandwich.

(**Author's Note**: Ah, I love messing with poor Sammy. :) As you can tell, the next chapter will have some awkward smutty-ness. Thank you all for the replies at the end of part five! I'm happy to keep writing if you're happy to keep reading. :) By the way, I just love hearing those stories from you guys about "staying up 'til 4 in the morning" just to read this story. You have no idea how warm and fuzzy that stuff makes me feel. :) I'm glad I can offer my fellow shippers a good read. Chapter two is on the way.)


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel watched, through the windshield, as he and Dean drove into the parking lot of – what Dean said was – a store that sold sexual items. It didn't look very sinful on the outside; white siding, lacking a few windows. The angel looked to the man beside him, wondering if he was in the right place.

"Okay, listen," Dean began, pulling into a parking space and turning off the engine, "when we go in here, just – just try not to look too hard at stuff. And try not to touch anything. And if someone tries to sell you something, you're not buying, alright?"

"Yes, Dean," Castiel nodded. Dean's ground rules were making him feel a little nervous.

"I'm – I'm not trying to boss you around, Cas, baby," Dean quickly added, his hand reaching to rest on the angel's leg, "I just know how these things effect you."

Castiel smiled. It was nice to remember that Dean knew him so well. He laid his hand gently over Dean's and nodded slightly.

"I'll do my best," he promised.

Dean took a deep breath before turning to get out. Castiel copied him, noticing there weren't many cars in the parking lot. In fact, there were only two others. Cas followed closely at Dean's back as the man walked casually through the door. Once again, he admired Dean's ability to act so calm when he, himself, felt so jittery.

The angel paused at the entrance to take a glance around the inside of the establishment. To the right side, there were rows and rows of movies and magazines plastered with naked bodies. Toward the back of the large room, black leather costumes were displayed, accompanied by what looked to be whips and leashes. On the left side, there were small aisles of familiar supplies. In the middle of these aisles sat large baskets full of colorful items that appeared to be electronic.

Castiel gulped. A uneasy feeling came to him, like the one he felt while he was inside the den of iniquity. This was not a place he was meant to be in. Dean turned to face him, aware that he had stopped walking behind him. A little relief came back to him once he beheld Dean's vibrant green eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

Castiel nodded too quickly, walking up to stand closer to Dean. He couldn't stop his eyes from traveling around. The objects in one of the baskets near them caught his attention. They were large, rubber castings of the male genitalia. Curiosity grew in Castiel, as he reached down and picked one up a purple one. Though it mimicked a hardened erection, it was completely unrealistic. It was too thick, too long, and a bit too floppy. Not to mention the color did not consist of natural skin tone.

"This is nonsensical," Castiel said, wobbling it around to test it's flexibility.

"Geez, Cas, would you put down the giant purple dildo?! For god's sake," Dean whispered angrily, slapping it out of Cas's hand while a red tint rose in his cheeks.

He grabbed Castiel by the coat and started off in a certain direction. Castiel stumbled along, feeling his heart rate increase at Dean's forcefulness. Perhaps the sight of Cas holding such an object made Dean uncomfortable – Or, aroused him. Either way, he was apparent that he did not wish to feel that way at the moment. The human stopped in front of shelves of lubricant before letting go.

"Just stand there for a second," Dean whispered, "I just wanna see if they have a certain brand."

Castiel nodded as Dean turned to study the items on the shelf. It left the angel with nothing to do but stand there...and look around. He glanced back at the basket of impractical erections. Why did humans feel the need to create fake replicas of them? Did they not take joy in sharing each others bodies? Cas looked back to Dean, eying his lower half. Dean's member did not resemble the rubber versions, but it was still large by realistic standards...when it was swollen with arousal, at least.

Castiel swallowed harshly, feeling sweat begin to collect across his own forehead. He was doing exactly what Dean did not want him to do. He was being effected by the things around him. The more he tried to shove thoughts of intercourse away, the more vivid and pleasing they became. The sinful objects around him weren't aiding his endeavor. He could feel himself becoming hard in his pants.

"D – Dean," Castiel whispered, his mouth falling open to breathe.

"What?" Dean replied without looking, crouching down to look at the lower shelf.

Castiel gulped, unable to reply. Seeing Dean nearly on his knees caused a jolt to travel to Cas's shaft. The man's jeans were tight along his legs and around his waist. Cas's need for Dean was growing. The angel needed his touch. His body needed Dean to satisfy this hunger. He needed _release_.

Castiel was beginning to pant as Dean raised to stand back up, holding a few bottles. Cas eased close to him, allowing his heavy head to fall on his shoulder. Dean turned his head to look down at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Dean," Castiel repeated, the word sounding like a sigh.

He couldn't stop his pelvis from rubbing against Dean's hand that rested by his side. It was apparent that Dean felt his harden member through all the fabric, as his green eyes widened. Castiel continued to pant on Dean's shoulder, his hands clutching Dean's leather coat. The man looked down at him with a hint of sorrow in his stare.

"I knew this was a bad idea," he breathed.

Castiel's hips rocked a little, forcing himself harder against Dean's hand. He could feel Dean's fingers spread open to allow Cas to rub against it, though his eyes were still full of debate.

"I _need_ you, Dean," Castiel nearly cried in a whisper, "please..."

"Baby," Dean sighed, glancing around, "there are people in here somewhere. Security cameras, even."

Castiel opened his mouth to lazily lick Dean's shoulder, tasting the dirt and salt of the leather. He clutched at Dean's clothes as he slowly thrust against him. He couldn't stop his body from acting so desperately. He felt close to finishing already; just needing a little push.

"Dammit," Dean grumbled in a whisper.

Castiel gasped with pleasure as he felt Dean's hand grab his erection through his pants. He attempted to stroke him as best he could, rubbing tightly along the fabric. Cas rocked faster into it, staring at the green orbs of Dean's eyes. He could see Dean was secretly taking pleasure in watching Castiel act so desperately. His bottom lip was between his teeth as his hand worked; eyes intense.

"Ahh,...Dean,..." Castiel whined softly.

He, at last, felt his shaft begin to pulse in Dean's strong grip. Cas pressed harder into it, panting as the euphoria draped over his mind. The only thing he could truly comprehend while feeling the rush of endorphins was the look of pure arousal on Dean's beautiful face. He kept rubbing Castiel as the angel felt his climax spurting inside his clothes. When Cas began to twitch, Dean slowly let go.

Castiel tried to catch his breath, his mind feeling blurry with his finish. Dean seemed frozen in place, staring at him. The angel craned his neck to bring his lips to Dean's, kissing him in hopes of displaying not only his appreciation, but his affection, too. Dean's tongue penetrated Castiel's mouth, seeming just as eager.

Footsteps came toward them from the other side of the shelves.

Dean instantly pulled away in panic. His head turned to see who was approaching. Castiel, too, watched as a young lady poked her head around. She had a piercing on her lip and dark make-up around her eyes. She wore some type of name tag, but Castiel couldn't make out the scrawl.

"Can I help you guys with anything? What are you here for?" she asked timidly.

Castiel recalled what Dean and Sam did in situations like this; ones in which people would ask if they were truly permitted to be in the place they were in. Luckily, Castiel had learned a few of their tricks. He quickly felt around his coat.

"Ma-am," Castiel panted, "I can assure you that we are allowed to be here. My name is Cas Winchester," he said, taking out his card and holding it out, "and I -"

"We're fine," Dean interrupted, giving the girl a fake smile, "thank you."

The young lady nodded a little, seeming a bit confused, before backing away. Once alone again, Dean sighed heavily and turned to squint his eyes at Castiel.

"Really, Cas? What are you trying to do? Intimidate her with your name?" he said.

Castiel looked at the golden script on his precious card, admiring it again.

"Well, it works for you and Sam," he pointed out.

Dean slowly smiled, reaching his hand out turn the angel around. Dean pulled him away, toward another part of the store.

"Come on," he whispered, "I saw some panties that I think will look good on your sweet, angelic ass."

(**Author's Note**: The closest thing to a sex store I've been in is 'Spencers,' so this is how I assume they would look on the inside. Do the workers really have name tags? I don't know. Do they keep dildos in open baskets, like the bouncy-ball displays at wal-mart? I couldn't tell you. :) But for story purposes, this is my own version. I hope you liked it! Once again, thank you all for your generous reviews! God help me, I love reading every single one. :) Chapter three is on the way.)


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Cas arrived back at the motel after dark. Seeing Cas get off so easily in the store earlier had made Dean crave to be alone with him. They had bought a few things he was eager to try. The bag of newly purchased items sat inconspicuously in Cas's lap beside him. Dean glanced toward it as he pulled into the spot in front of their room. He noticed Cas was looking at him with a smug smirk.

"What?" Dean asked, intimidated by his stare.

"Nothing," Cas said quietly, "I believe you need to unlock the motel door, Dean."

There was definitely something on Cas's mind. Most likely something dirty. Dean gave his angel a strange look before getting out. He made sure Cas was getting out with him before walking toward the door. When he felt around for the key, he realized he didn't have it. Had he left it in the car? Did he give it to Sam? Dean checked his pockets again, thinking he was going to have to bother his brother once more.

"Where is -"

Dean's voice caught in his throat as he turned back around. Cas was now laying on the hood of his Impala, almost naked. He was resting on his elbows with one leg bent up. The angel was only wearing a pair of black lace panties, and a black feather boa that was tossed loosely over his shoulders. Dean gulped, seeing the 'come-and-get-me' look in Cas's big blue eyes. It was just like waking up to the baby blue panties all over again.

For a second, Dean was unable to even breathe. Blood was instantly rushing to fill up his dick while his eyes searched Cas's whole body. The lace around his junk was teasingly see-through; small portions were still covered with black fabric. The dark, fluffy boa looked soft around his pale shoulders. God, Cas looked so damn good in black. The color, of course, reminded him of those giant wings...Cas held up the motel key between in fingers.

Dean felt his breathing beginning to pick up. How the hell did Cas know how to be this damn seductive? Where did he get this idea? It felt like he was inside a wet dream; having Cas sprawled out on the hood of his car. But it wasn't a dream. It was really happening – in a motel parking lot.

The man looked around, noticing cars parked in various spots around the lot. What if someone was watching? Panic ascended upon him as he caught sight of a security camera at the end of the row of rooms. He turned back to Cas, feeling the urge to cover him from view. No one was allowed to see this but Dean himself.

"Dammit, Cas," he huffed, dashing closer, "you can't do this shit in public!"

Cas's eyes widened, seeing the instant change in Dean's demeanor. He quickly reached a hand out and grabbed Dean by the arm. There was a quick flash, and they were suddenly in a different place.

Dean looked around, seeing moonlight. Around them were a few trees, a small stream, and some stones sticking up from the ground. It was silent with the exception of the soft sound of running water. The Impala was with them, Cas still laying on the hood. Dean looked closer a the rocks, faintly seeing that they had words written on them. Dean's mouth fell open, as he realized -

"Did you bring us to a graveyard?" he asked.

"It was the first place that came to mind," Cas admitted, shame in his blue eyes.

As much as Dean still wanted to be upset about nearly getting caught in the parking lot, and about being in an old bone yard,...Cas's innocently beautiful face made it all melt away. The poor bastard was trying so hard to impress Dean, that he didn't realize when he was doing something out of the social norm. Another wave of humbleness came over Dean as he became aware that Cas would literally do anything for him.

Dean reached down and grabbed both ends of the boa around Cas's neck. He used it to yank him up to stand in front of the car. Dean kissed him violently, tonguing him while his hands slid down to feel the silky lace against Cas's soft cheeks. He gripped them tight, pressing their hips together. Dean had to pull away to breathe. His heart was racing, trying to supply his dick with all the blood it needed to power his erection.

Cas reached down between them to quickly undo Dean's belt and unzip his pants. The angel tugged his pants and underwear down just enough to allow his dick to come out and play. Dean kissed Cas's mouth once more, before spinning him around and bending him over. Cas sighed, hugging the dark hood of the Impala. Dean quickly slid the back of Cas's panties down before reaching up to spit in his own hand. He didn't have time to look for lube. He was ready to bang Cas _now_.

After sliding his wet hand along his throbbing dick, Dean held Cas's cheeks open and shoved it inside. Cas groaned out loud, his back arching at the feeling. Dean gulped at the familiar sensation of being inside Cas's body as he thrust into him. How the hell did it keep getting better and better? Dean supposed it had to be because he was so head-over-heels in love with him.

Cas raised up, pressing his back to Dean's chest. Dean kept hammering into him as he reached around to tug the lace panties down the front. Cas was hard, as Dean expected. His dick tumbled out to brush against the sleek metal hood. With each of Dean's thrusts, Cas's erection was sliding along the car.

"Ahh,...baby," Dean panted, kissing the angel's neck.

Cas whimpered as Dean sped up. He was clutching tightly to the angel's pale hips as he pounded into him. Cas was getting him there quickly, having had a jump start with the hood ornament display. He opened his mouth to bite down on Cas's tender shoulder, knowing how much he liked the pain.

"Gah!" Cas moaned, "Dean,...ahh!"

In the faint light from the moon, Dean watched white stuff shoot across the hood of his car. Cas's back arched more as he came, his dick still sliding on the metal with each of Dean's thrusts. The sights and sounds of Cas's finish sent Dean diving off the deep end.

"S – son of a bitch," he called out.

Dean moaned and whimpered as he climaxed, his dick pulsing inside Cas. All of his muscles tensed as he felt the overwhelming effects of his orgasm. He kept moving, wanting to stay in the high for as long as possible. Dammit, coming inside Cas was the most powerful thing he'd ever experienced.

He slowly pulled out as he felt his legs becoming shaky. Cas turned around in his arms, reaching up to join their mouths together again. Dean kissed him sloppily, still woozy with ecstasy. The rush of adrenaline made his emotions so powerful. There was nothing Dean wanted more than this; to feel physically and soulfully satisfied with his angel. He clung to Cas, never wanting to let him go.

"Mmm,...Cas," Dean said, in the midst of their kiss, "I wanna do this forever."

He felt Cas smile against his lips.

"We will, Dean," he promised, "we _are_."

(**Author's Note**: There was supposed to be a little plot in this chapter...but then lace panties appeared, and now I'm sitting here like, "what just happened?" :) I guess my mind likes to take smutty detours. Nothing wrong with a scenic route, I guess. :) Fair warning: the next chapter will involve just a little Dom!Dean and Sub!Cas. Just a little. It'll be pretty funny, but if that's not your thing, you might wanna skip over it. Infinite 'Thank you's to all those who review! If I could, I would hug each and every one of you and give you pie. :) Chapter four is coming soon.)


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel watched Dean sleep, admiring every small detail of his creation. The man's arm and leg were both thrown over the angel, subconsciously holding onto him while he slept. Castiel stared at his closed eyes as they flickered around behind their lids. His precious face was peaceful; almost pleasant. It made him wonder what Dean was dreaming about.

Castiel had brought them back to the motel after their intimate interlude in the old cemetery. Dean was tired, of course, and requested to go to bed. They laid together, naked and barely speaking, as they stared at each other in the dark. It didn't take very long for Dean to fall asleep. Cas knew his day had been a trying one; from baring all his emotions at the lighthouse that morning, to being sexually exhausted that same evening.

Castiel waited patiently all night for morning to come, just to be able to see Dean's loving stare again. In the small hours of day break, the angel's mind strangely wandered back to his very first observation of intercourse. Were the pizza man and the babysitter in love, like Dean and Castiel? Could they feel each others touches in their souls, like Castiel could feel Dean's? Maybe that was why it was so easy for the pizza man to leave afterward; because he didn't love the babysitter. He just wanted to spank her.

Castiel felt his body beginning to react to his recollection of watching them on the television. The delivery man was stern with his discipline on the woman, causing her to cry out with pain...and pleasure. Cas suddenly wished to have Dean reprimand him in the same way. His member was becoming erect beneath the sheet, as Dean shifted in his sleep. Though Castiel secretly wanted to wake him up, he refused to let himself disturb the man's slumber; not when he looked so rested and happy.

Thankfully, Castiel didn't have to wait much longer. Only a few moments later, a yawn burst from Dean's mouth and his arm tightened around the angel. Castiel watched with eagerness as his beautiful green eyes slowly blinked open. When he saw Cas laying underneath him, a small smile came over his lips.

"Mornin', baby," he sighed, stretching.

Castiel instantly felt the urge to say '_Please spank me, Dean_'. But then, he remembered what had happened two mornings prior. He'd startled Dean by giving him a sudden 'BJ', and while it seemed he had enjoyed it, Cas was sure it wasn't the way he wanted to wake up. Castiel gulped. Perhaps there was a different way to entice Dean into doing it...

"I...I did a bad thing last night, didn't I, Dean?" Castiel began cautiously.

Dean's eyebrows came together as he raised his head. He searched the angel's face for a moment, seeming forgiving.

"What? The car thing? It's okay," he said, reaching up to touch Cas's cheek, "no body saw it. You don't have to feel bad."

"No," Castiel said, attempting to make Dean follow, "we could have been seen. It was a terrible thing for me to do. I deserve punishment."

"Cas, baby," Dean said comfortingly, shaking his head with sorrow in his eyes, "no, you don't. I might have been mad at the time, but I'm not now, okay? It's alright."

Castiel sighed with aggravation. His attempts to roust Dean to anger were only causing Dean to lovingly forgive him. The angel's subtlety wasn't working. He was just going to have to be more direct. He stared into Dean's green hues, feeling his heart pick up speed.

"I _must_ be spanked, Dean," he said sternly, "with vigorous force."

Dean raised up more, blinking his eyes to focus better. He seemed genuinely confused by Castiel's demand. As the man shifted to raise to his elbows, Castiel felt Dean's leg brush against his stiff erection. Cas flinched at the feeling, his mouth opening to breathe. A look of shocked understanding fell over Dean's face.

"Oh god," he said, rolling his eyes, "you've been laying here thinking about it all night, haven't you? How long have you had a boner?"

"I – I'm not sure," Castiel gulped, eyes traveling along Dean's bare body, "I just know that I want you to hurt me. L – like the pizza man hurt the babysitter."

Dean sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he raised to sit up completely.

"If I have to hear about that damn porno one more time," he growled.

"You'll spank me?" Castiel finished, hopeful.

The hand fell from Dean's face and he looked back down at Cas with a small smile. Castiel enjoyed seeing that look on Dean's face; a look of playfulness with a hint of serious meaning.

"You really want me to spank you?" he asked, making sure.

"Yes," Castiel groaned, sitting up enthusiastically.

"Fine," he smiled, gesturing to the bed space in front of him, "get over here."

Castiel instantly crawled forward, his heart racing with excitement. Dean was going to do it; he was going to play the pizza man. Cas stayed on all fours, staring at the man beside him.

"Remember what we talked about," Dean warned, looking serious, "you gotta say the safeword if -"

"Yes, Dean, I will, please, just do it," Castiel begged again, feeling himself throbbing with urgency.

Dean nodded as he turned his attention to the angel's body in front of him. He slowly reached a hand out to gently caress the skin on Castiel's backside. He looked down at Cas's face, his jaw visibly clinching.

"You did a bad thing, Cas," Dean said, his voice deep and gruff, "showing off on the hood of my car."

Dean's hand disappeared momentarily from Castiel's cheeks, only to meet them a second later with deliberate force. Castiel groaned, feeling the sting radiate through his entire body. He gasped for air, feeling his erection twitch with satisfaction.

"Someone could have seen you," Dean continued, "and _I'm_ the only one that gets to see you."

Dean's hand slapped hard against his tender cheeks again. Castiel's eyes flew hide open as he panted for breath. He felt he might collapse at the feeling of utter arousal that quaked through him. No wonder the babysitter wanted this. It was devastating to his sex drive.

"You belong to _me_, Cas. No one else," Dean growled.

His hand came down forcefully again, making the sensitive meat of Castiel's backside quiver under his palm. Castiel moaned again, his arms giving out. His head fell against the soft blankets, leaving his hips bent up in the air. The angel was on the verge of finishing already. He panted against the bed, reaching out to clutch Dean's free hand. He brought it down against his erection, wanting Dean to stroke him. Dean complied, taking Cas's rock hard shaft in his tight grasp.

"Say my name," Castiel begged, wanting to hear the beautiful words in Dean's voice as he came.

Dean leaned forward to kiss the angel's hip as he stroked him.

"Cas," he said lowly.

Castiel whimpered, trying to hold back his orgasm. That wasn't exactly what he was wanting.

"No," Castiel gasped, "Our name – my name."

Dean seemed to raise back up as he stimulated Cas's erection. Castiel held back as much as he could, waiting to hear Dean say it. He felt the man's lips press against his ear.

"_Cas Winchester_," he whispered, his voice as soft as satin.

Castiel gave in, allowing the flood gates of pleasure to burst open. He cried out at the sound of his own name, coming instantly in Dean's hand. Physical bliss reverberated through out his being as he clutched at the bed beneath him. He thrusted into Dean's grip, trying to savor the feeling as long as he could. Dean had succeeded in causing him to feel intense pleasure yet again.

The angel felt flat against the bed, his unstable legs no longer able to support his weight. Dean gently rolled him over onto his back and looked down at him with a simple smile. Castiel stared at Dean as his vision blurred slightly. Dean was so unbelievably beautiful...

"I didn't know you had a thing for my last name," he smirked, rubbing his thumb along Cas's bottom lip.

"It's,...it's _our_ name," Castiel corrected.

Dean smiled, bending down to press his lips to the angels'. Castiel kissed the man back as best as he could in the haze of his recent climax. Dean pulled back a little, his lips still brushing against Cas's as he spoke.

"You're damn right it is," he agreed.

As Castiel stared into the perfect green color of Dean's eyes in the morning light, there was a soft knock on the motel door. Castiel rolled his head to glare at it, upset about their moment being interrupted. Again.

"Dean," Sam said from the other side, "Bobby just called. He wants us to come back to his place. He thinks some demons might be loitering around up there."

Dean sighed as he looked back down at Castiel. Duty was calling for them, and Cas knew Dean couldn't resist the call. The man kissed Cas's lips once more before replying to his brother.

"Alright," he shouted, "we're coming."

"Uhhh," Sam replied, "are you using that word in the literal sense, or...?"

Dean chuckled, moving to get off the bed. He pulled Castiel toward him to stand him on his shaky feet.

"I'm sure you don't want to know," he answered.

(**Author's Note**: I have to say, this is probably one of my most favorite chapters of this whole story. I'm not exactly sure why. I just love it when Dean services Cas's weird requests. :) Coming up in the next chapter: Bobby finds out! *gasp* And also, the title of this part will finally make sense. I hope you stick around for it. Thank you all for your beautiful reviews! I love them all! I'm always looking forward to your feedback. :) Chapter five is on the way.)


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was so glad to finally see Bobby's house come into view. They had driven all day to get there, with Sam in the front seat beside him and Cas in the back. And while Dean was used to having his brother beside him on long trips, he found it strange to put Cas in the backseat. The stares they held in the rear view mirror just weren't enough. He didn't feel close enough. The few hours they spent just glancing at each other made Dean realize how different these little things felt now, being with Cas.

After parking out front, all three of them made their way inside. Cas was walking extremely close to Dean, as usual, and he could feel the angel's hand brushing against his own. Something deep down in Dean wanted to reach out and take it, just to be able to touch him and know he wasn't just a reflection in a mirror, like he had seemed to be all day. Sam, however, drew his attention away.

"Salt," his little brother said, gesturing to the windows as they walked into the kitchen.

Dean looked around the room, not seeing Bobby anywhere. Books were laying open and there was a bowl of blood on the table. And, as Sam had pointed out, the man had lined the windows and doors with salt. There was definitely a demon scare.

"Bobby?" Dean called out.

There was no reply. For a moment, Dean's hand inched toward his pocket, where the demon knife was. Sam stepped closer to the table and picked up a piece of paper. He held it toward Dean before reading it out loud.

"Boys," he said, "went to get ingredients. Keep inside and stay close to the phone."

Sam shrugged as he looked at Dean. Dean sighed, stepping forward to look into the study. It was still just the three of them. Dean looked back at Cas, to see what he thought about all of this. He found the angel standing in the middle of the room, looking down at the card in his hand, again. Dean smiled a little, seeing the glimmer of admiration in his giant blue eyes. He glanced at his little brother, who had also noticed.

"He pulls it out every chance he gets," Dean admitted quietly.

"Yeah," Sam said, dropping his bag on the floor, "sounds like you guys and your dicks."

Dean blinked as he turned back to his angel. It was true, though Dean was sure Sam couldn't even imagine the extent. He couldn't keep his damn hands off Cas.

"Speaking of dicks," Dean flashed a grin at his brother as he stepped toward Cas, "you might wanna make yourself scarce, if you don't want to see any."

"Oh, come on," Sam groaned, "we just got here!"

Dean enjoyed seeing Cas's eyes shoot up to meet his as he grabbed the front of his coat. Though he wanted to tongue him right then and there, he held back for his brother. He yanked Cas along as he backed toward the study.

"Can't help it. Gotta do it while Bobby's gone," Dean said to Sam.

Cas's eyes seemed to widen as he stumbled along with him. Dean could tell that Cas knew what he was wanting to do. Just as Dean was leaning in to finally capture those soft, angelic lips -

"Do what while I'm gone?"

Dean actually gasped a little, letting go of Cas's coat and spinning around. Bobby was standing in the doorway that led to the hall, holding keys in his hand. He looked like he had just got back. The older man glanced between Cas and Dean, his eyes squinted beneath the bill of his hat.

"Er, nothing," Dean said instantly, his heart pounding.

Bobby didn't like this answer. His mouth tilted down in the corner. Dean felt panic invade his body. What the hell was he going to say? He gulped, trying to prepare for anything.

"You look like you just got caught with your hand in a cookie jar, boy," he said, "I thought we were through keepin' secrets around here. What are you trying to do behind my back?"

Dean glanced around, trying to somehow come up with a lie. Sam finding out about him and Cas was one thing,...but Bobby? The man was like a father to him. Dean knew it would change the way Bobby looked at him. He didn't even want to think about what his _real_ dad would do...

"Uh,...we were going to surprise you," Dean said off the top of his head, "by, um, cleaning the house."

Dean flinched at his own words. Even he knew that was a terrible lie. Bobby stepped forward, his eyes searching Dean's face. He seemed confused and aggravated.

"You think I was born yesterday? I know when you lie, kid," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Dean glanced over to see Sam walk into the room. Dean's heart kept racing as saw the look in his brother's eyes. He knew what Sam was thinking; he wanted him to tell Bobby. Dean looked behind him at Cas, hoping to see a different answer. But the angel looked just as open as Sam. He reached up to gently rest his hand on Dean's shoulder, his baby blues full of encouragement.

"It's okay, Dean," he said quietly, his voice seeming to calm him a little, "we can tell him."

Using the words Cas gave him to gain some strength, Dean slowly turned back to Bobby. He tried not to let the 'what if's get in the way. Sam and Cas were right. Bobby deserved to know. It was only a matter of time before he found out anyway...Though his heart was beating a mile a minute and his hands felt twitchy with fear, Dean took a deep breath.

"Me and Cas are together," he said quickly.

* * *

Castiel kept his hand on Dean's shoulder as he watched Bobby's squinted eyes jump between both of them.

"Together on what?" he asked, appearing confused.

"No, we aren't working together, we – we _are_ together," Dean attempted to clarify.

Castiel could feel Dean's heart racing and his breathing getting harsh. The angel wished he could calm him, as Bobby looked around for a moment. Perhaps he needed a little time for it to sink in, as it did with Sam. Castiel had no doubts that Bobby would be understanding.

"I'm still not getting it," the man said, shaking his head.

"Bobby," Sam said, taking a step farther into the room, "they're a couple."

"A couple of what?" Bobby asked.

Castiel felt Dean sigh heavily, as he rubbed his forehead. He knew Dean was becoming upset with Bobby's unwillingness to come to terms with what they were trying to tell him.

"Dammit, Bobby," he grumbled, "I'm banging the angel, okay?!"

Bobby blinked, his face tightening with disbelief. Castiel nodded when the man's eyes fell on him, attempting to show his agreement with Dean's words.

"Aw, hell," he said, his eyes becoming a little clear, "that's why you two were paintin' the damn chamber in man-juice, wasn't it? You were screwing around in there?!"

Dean slowly nodded at Bobby, seeming braced.

"You mean, you two really, uh, 'do the deed' with each other?" he asked, seeming to want to make sure what he was hearing was correct.

"You don't know the half of it, Bobby," Sam offered, scratching the back of his head, "and, take it from me, you don't _want_ to."

Bobby seemed to take a moment to look down at the floor. The bill of his hat blocked his face. Castiel looked at Dean's expression, seeing a small amount of pain there.

"What?" Dean asked toward Bobby.

The man raised his head, shrugging his shoulders a little.

"I just,...I never thought you'd turn out to be so -"

"If the next word that comes out of your mouth starts with a 'G,' so help me, I will blast you full of rock salt, Bobby," Dean warned, suddenly seeming extremely defensive.

Bobby's eyes tightened again, his jaw clinching.

"I was gonna say 'open minded,' you presumptuous little shit," he corrected, "I know you haven't always been the most accepting person when it comes to stuff like this, Dean. It's good to see you've finally got your head out of your ass. And it doesn't matter to me, who you take to pound-town. Just leave it out of my damn chamber."

Castiel watched the hardness fall away from Dean's face to leave stunned awe. Cas glad Dean was able to behold actual proof of his family's love for him. They didn't mind Dean sharing this relationship with Castiel. Sam could see how happy it made him, and Bobby could see the difference it made to Dean's view of things. The angel was glad they could offer Dean comfort by showing they would support him, no matter his choices.

"Okay," Dean said quietly, "we...we will."

Bobby nodded, before rolling his eyes and heading toward the table.

"Now, are you gonna help me hunt these sons-a-bitches or what?" he said.

"Yes," Sam answered, following him, "I've already got an idea of where they might be."

Dean and Castiel lingered in the study, as Dean seemed almost unable to move. Worried, the angel gently touched Dean's cheek.

"Are you okay, Dean?" he asked, hoping he still wasn't upset.

Dean's vibrant green eyes flickered to Castiel. Cas could see gratitude and awe abundant in them. He knew Dean wasn't expecting to be so readily accepted. Dean never seemed able to comprehend how much the people in his life loved him, and wanted the best for him. It made Castiel want to give him even more love, just to help him get used to it. Because he was going to love Dean forever.

"Yes," Dean nodded, leaning closer into Castiel's hand, "I am."

(**Author's Note**: I hope this was close to how Bobby would actually react. I always try to stay as close to character as possible, and I hope I didn't change him too much. :) The next chapter will include extremely hot bottom!Dean, for those requesting it. I promise not to disappoint. :) Again, bless you all for your amazing reviews! I'm so glad people actually like this story so much. You guys rock. :) Chapter six is on the way.)


	6. Chapter 6

Dean stood at the bathroom sink at Bobby's, trying to rub the bloodstains out of his jacket. The four of them had gone out and had themselves a demon cleansing party in town. Cas nuked most of them, of course, but Dean was able to gut a few for himself. He smiled a little, recalling how much he loved to watch Cas being so badass. Dean tried to hurry with the jacket, wanting to get alone with him again.

As Dean turned off the water, he could hear faint humming of conversation in the next room. He edged closer to the wall and strained to hear who was talking and what was being said. It sounded like Sam and Bobby...and Dean heard his own name being mentioned.

Dean always had a suspicious feeling that everything they said about him and Cas was a stretched truth. In his experience, people were never really accepting of something like this; and until recently, that included Dean himself. Now that Sam and Bobby were alone, they were probably saying what they really thought. Dean pressed his ear to the paneling, listening closely.

"...blew out every window," Sam's voice said, sounding on the edge of laughter, "even the ones on the building across the road."

"Balls," Bobby replied in gruff disbelief, "ain't no way. It's hard to imagine 'em doing it. Especially Dean."

"But, Dean is,...Dean's different, you know?" Sam said, sounding thoughtful, "He's actually happy for once. He doesn't glare at the road anymore when he drives. He doesn't walk around hunched over like he's got the whole damn world on his shoulders. He – He actually cares about something besides my safety for once, Bobby. And I've always wanted that for him."

Dean looked at the wall, wanting to step into the room and wrap his arms around his little brother.

"I know you have, kid," Bobby said softly, "and if you really have to listen to those two smashin' headboards, I feel for you. I've got some earplugs in a drawer somewhere if you want them."

Dean backed up slowly as he heard their laughter. He was once again dumbstruck. Even behind closed doors, his family still thought Cas was the best thing to ever happen to him. Dean never knew such simple words could make this much of a strong impact on him. It didn't matter to them who or what Cas was; as long as Dean was happy.

Dean turned around and started out of the bathroom, looking around for the angel he was thinking of. In the study, Cas was half sitting on one of the desks, his eyes looking down at his hands. The card was in them, of course; the gold script still shinning up at him. Dean paused at Cas's back, leaning down to press his lips against the back of the angel's neck. Dean's arms snaked around to hold him as he tasted the salt of Cas's skin. Sam and Bobby might have known he loved Cas, but they would never be able to understand just how much...

"Dean?" Cas said, reaching his hand up to touch the side of Dean's face.

Dean kissed his way up to Cas's ear, tightening his arms around his slender torso.

"Take us somewhere, baby," he said, wanting so badly to be alone.

Cas's arms fell over his own, and in a flash, they were in a different place. Dean blinked his eyes at the sudden darkness, searching around. It looked like they were in the same van they had used before, in the junkyard behind Bobby's house. It was dark outside now, and the single streetlight nearby barely gave enough light to see anything. It shined in on them through the busted out windows.

"Are we in the van?" Dean asked, making sure.

"Yes," Cas answered, turning around in his arms.

Dean gulped, as he looked at Cas's face again. Seeing it made him feel a million things all at once. He wanted to touch him; wanted to _feel_ him. Dean kissed the angel's mouth, running his hands under his trench coat.

"Cas," Dean breathed, still clutching him, "I want you on top this time."

"You wish for me to penetrate you, Dean?" he asked.

Dean nodded, pulling at Cas's tie. Though it wasn't Dean's favorite way to do it, he wanted to feel Cas all around him, and in as many ways as possible.

Cas quickly reached into his pocket and retrieved their trusty tube of lube. Afterward, he looked Dean in the eye as he raised a hand and got rid of their clothes. Dean took a quick breath at the feeling of his own sudden nakedness hitting the cool air. He lurched forward, crushing his mouth against Cas's. He wanted to taste his mouth again. The angel gently wrapped an arm around him and turned to lay him on the dirty, metal floor of the vehicle.

Cas's mouth slipped from his own, moving to travel along his neck and down his chest. Dean savored the feeling of Cas's wet mouth on his body, and the way he rubbed his tongue on him with every kiss. Cas raised to rest on his knees and pour some lube onto his fingers. Dean pulled his legs back, feeling his dick twitch as he watched the angel. Cas looked like he was in control; and Dean found it incredibly arousing when he was in control. It reminded him of Cas blasting away all those demons earlier; his blue eyes set with determination and power.

Cas placed the tube aside and reached down to rub his wet fingers against Dean's tight entrance. Dean flinched at the cold feeling, but welcomed his touch. He felt one gently side in and start to loosen him up. Dean tried to remember what it felt like the first time they were in this van; when he came by just having Cas pounding him. He hoped it would be like that again.

"Are you ready, Dean?" Cas asked, his own breathing sounding labored.

Dean glanced down to see that Cas was already hard, his dick pointing toward the ceiling. Dean nodded, wanting to feel the hot organ in his body. Cas instantly reached down to rub the rest of the lube onto his erection before getting closer to line himself up. He looked down at Dean as he slid in, holding onto Dean's legs. Dean groaned a little, feeling the pain of being stretched open more. He tried to focus on Cas's blue-eyed stare, knowing the pain wouldn't last.

Cas looked ominous as he hovered above him and gave gentle thrusts. His face was set hard as he worked. Dean gulped as he thought about Cas's gigantic wings flaring out behind him...

"Cas," Dean whimpered, "I wanna see them."

"See what?" Cas asked, pausing.

Dean rocked his hips a little, not wanting him to stop.

"Your wings," Dean managed to say, his heart racing.

Cas hesitated, seeming to be deciding on it. Thankfully, Dean didn't have to wait too much longer. He watched Cas's face set as he pressed into him again. The angel leaned forward to brace a hand on either side of Dean, hovering over him as his hips kept moving. Very slowly, Cas's skin began to glow.

Dean tried to hold in whimpers as Cas gradually let out his celestial self. His eyes became shinning sapphire and his skin brightened to illuminate the whole van. Dark shadows of wings spread out behind him against the tight space.

As Cas's angelic side came out to play, Dean could feel something happening inside himself. With each of Cas's thrusts, an intense feeling of pleasure pulsed through his body. Dean looked down at the glowing dick entering him over and over. It was one thing to be inside Cas when he was going full celestial, but it was something entirely different to have _Cas _be inside _him_.

"Ahh! Cas!" he called out.

Dean arched his back, feeling pleasure radiate all the way to the tips of his fingers. His sight became blurry as his tried to stare at the angel above him. He couldn't even think; he could only feel. Giant waves of physical bliss were crashing over him, getting faster and closer together. For an instant, Dean thought about saying 'White Castle,' fearing that all this intense pleasure was going to give him brain damage. But it felt so damn, overwhelmingly good...

"Please," Dean begged, feeling so close to the edge, "Yes! Don't...stop,...C – Cas,...Ahh!"

Dean was sure he wasn't making any sense. His eyes closed tight, as he clawed at the metal floor. His neck bent awkwardly as his back curved. The pleasure was touching every single part of his body, leaving him writhing and whimpering for more. It was becoming more intense; more amplified. Dean thought his heart might explode as he felt the top of the mountainous high approaching. He rocked with Cas's thrusts, his body begging for release.

"Ahh! Sh – shit! Cas! Gnaah!" Dean cried.

A tidal wave of white hot, intense pleasure pulsed throughout Dean's body. He panted and cried out, feeling his eyes roll back into his head. He thought he knew what euphoria was like, but he'd been dead wrong. This was a _true_ orgasm; reaching every corner of his entire body, massaging it with pleasure and leaving it spent and satisfied.

Dean fell flat against the hard metal floor, struggling to breathe. He fought to blink his eyes open, feeling trapped in a daze. He realized his body was shaking, as the sweat poured off of him. And the light was gone from the tight space. He attempted to look for Cas, remembering he was the cause of the glow.

It took him a moment to realize Cas's face was right in front of him. The angel was holding Dean's head and staring down at him with worried blue eyes.

"Dean," Cas said, sounding frightened, "are – are you okay, Dean?"

It took Dean a moment to remember how to speak. He was still panting, as he tried to form words.

"I...that..." he breathed, "is...is that what it's like...for you?"

Cas nodded a little, still seeming worried. Dean began to chuckle, his body trembling even more with his laughter. He'd never felt so high in his damn life. It was strange to think this was how Cas felt every time. It was no wonder he wanted to do it every chance they got. Cas smiled a little at Dean's laughter.

"You scared me, Dean," he admitted, "I thought I'd hurt you."

"Never," Dean said, shaking his head.

Cas helped him raise to sit as he continued to tremble. Dean looked down in the dark. His entire torso was covered in his own come. He looked down at Cas's dick before looking up to meet his eyes.

"Did you finish?" he asked, unsure if he did.

"Yes," Cas said, his smile widening, "I believe you felt it."

Dean gulped. So, he wasn't just feeling his own pleasure; he was feeling Cas's, too. It seemed to make sense. But, it still could have probably given him brain damage. Obliviously, celestial sex was nothing to mess around with.

Dean wrapped his shaky arms around his angel, tugging him against his messy chest. He sloppily landed his lips to Cas's, smiling when he pulled away.

"We should do that again sometime," he mused.

(**Author's Note**: Sorry about the slow start to this chapter, if you were waiting for the smut. I needed to give Dean some reassurance. :) And I hope this particular session of sex wasn't too sci-fi for you. I just really wanted Dean to see what it felt like on Cas's end. :) In the next chapter, I want to have another angel come and talk to Cas, but I'm not sure which one yet. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I do a little dance every time I get to read a new one. :) Chapter seven is in the making.)


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure you're okay, Dean?" Castiel asked again.

"Yes, Cas," Dean huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I was okay the first five million times you asked."

Castiel eyed him, while they stood at the back of the Impala. They were waiting on Bobby and Sam to return out of the dinner with a morning meal. Castiel was worried that their latest session of intercourse in the van had harmed Dean. Cas had watched him all night to make sure he was still well. The angel knew it was a dangerous thing to do; to allow his sexual essence to pass into Dean. He hadn't exactly done it on purpose, but he still felt at fault.

Cas inched closer to Dean, silently making sure nothing was changed about his person. Dean leaned forward, capturing Cas's stare with his large green eyes. A small smile played at the corners of his lips.

"You can stop with the eye probing," he said, "...unless you wanna play doctor."

Castiel could see the underlying heat building in Dean's eyes. Perhaps 'play doctor' was a sexual term. Was that why Dean appeared to be thinking vulgar thoughts? Castiel eased closer, enjoying the growing arousal that had manifested between them.

"If...if you are in need of healing," Castiel said, watching Dean's tongue roll across his bottom lip, "my grace is at your service, Dean."

Dean shook his head a little, his smiling mouth extremely close to Cas's own.

"You're killing me with the sex talk, baby," he whispered.

Their lips finally came together. Castiel sighed, reaching a hand up to cradle the back of Dean's head while he tasted the familiar flavor of his mouth. Their tongues wrestled around, each trying to claim the other. Kissing was one of Castiel's favorite parts of his new life with Dean. The mere act was enough to cause a stir about his physical body.

The sound of slow hand claps came from nearby.

Dean slowly pulled away from Castiel, making a face of confusion as he looked around. Castiel, too, glanced to see where the sound was coming from. His eyes fell on the source,...and he was stunned by what he saw.

His brother, Gabriel, was leaning casually against the side of the diner, clapping his hands together slowly. There was a pompous grin on his smug face, as he stared at Dean and Cas. Castiel gently pushed Dean back, not knowing what sort of mood his mischievous brother would be in. Dean's face became bright red upon realizing Gabriel had been watching them.

"Hubba, Hubba," Gabriel said, his eyebrows bouncing up and down, "I'll give that one an eight point five. Throw in a little more lip biting next time, and I might raise you up to a nine."

"Son-of-a-bitch," Dean growled, "does every one in the whole damn universe need to know!?"

"What are you doing here?" Castiel asked, angered that his brother had interrupted them and upset Dean.

"Just enjoying the show," Gabriel replied, standing off the wall and stepping toward them, "I had to come and see it for myself. Of course, I had my doubts, knowing you were a good little toy soldier and all. But look at you now, little bro. Getting it on with a Winchester. Good for you."

Castiel stood solidly as Gabriel patted his shoulder. Dean huffed a breath beside him.

"And how the hell did _you_ find out?" Dean asked through clenched teeth.

"Through the grapevine," Gabriel smiled, retrieving a bar of chocolate from his pocket and taking a large bite.

"It was to remain a secret," Castiel said, squinting his eyes at his brother, "who else is involved with this 'grapevine'?"

"If it's such a big secret, then you did a hell of a job keeping it," Gabriel grinned, "waltzing into the nearest sex store and buying it out. Good call. I bet that was _your_ idea, wasn't it, Deanie weenie?"

Dean didn't respond. He only glared at the archangel as his face radiated with heat.

"But it doesn't matter," Gabriel said, taking another bite of chocolate, "I understand you guys have to cater to your needs. I just gotta ask,...did you buy the dildo? Or were you just testing it out?"

"Enough," Dean said, having to turn away with embarrassment, "go the hell away."

Gabriel chuckled, crumbling up his wrapper and tossing it over his shoulder. His smug smile never faltered. Though Castiel agreed with Dean, he was still curious as to why his brother would take the time to seek them out.

"Oh, get over yourself," the archangel grinned, "I'm actually glad you removed the stick outta my little brother's ass. I mean, you replaced it with your _own_ stick, but at least he's more laid back. Seriously, look at him!"

Gabriel held his hands out toward Castiel, as if putting him on display. Castiel looked down at himself, not seeing anything different. Dean glanced sideways at him.

"This guy used to be the most obedient, straight-laced soldier heaven had to offer. Then, _you_ came along, and bam! He broke every rule just to save your ass. You were the reason he became his own man! It's like a miracle," Gabriel said, dramatically reaching toward the sky, "Hallelujah! Can I get an amen?!"

"Lower your voice," Castiel demanded toward Gabriel, seeing fear flicker in Dean's eyes.

"I bet the sex is great, though. Is the sex great, Cas?" Gabriel said a little quieter, wrapping an arm around Castiel's shoulders, "Can he go all night? Do you need visual aids? Does – Oh! What's this?"

Castiel's ID card suddenly appeared in Gabriel's hand. Castiel gasped, seeing his precious card in such tricky hands. He reached to grab it, fearing his brother would harm it. Gabriel pulled it back, scanning it quickly.

"Cas Winchester?" Gabriel said, allowing Castiel to finally take it back, "why's it so important to you? It's just a fake ID."

Fury coursed through Castiel at his brother's words. Dean and Castiel's relationship may have been fractured and flawed at times, but it was _real_. It was the realest thing Castiel had ever had the good fortune of having. He glared at Gabriel, his jaw setting tight.

"It's. Not. Fake," Castiel said in a threatening tone.

Gabriel held his hands up in the air, smiling as he took a step back.

"Okay, okay. Easy, tiger," he said, "I'm sure if it's real, Dean will make sure to put a ring on it. Right, Dean?"

Castiel saw Dean's eyes widen at Gabriel's words, though he didn't reply. Before Castiel could ask what Gabriel was referring to, Sam and Bobby came around the car, holding bags of food. They both slowed to a stop upon seeing Gabriel standing with Dean and Cas.

"Gabriel?" Sam said, sounding confused.

"Ah, looks like breakfast has arrived," the archangel said, stepping over to Sam and Bobby and taking a big whiff of the food, "Mmm. Blueberry pancakes. Well, I'll leave you all to it. Gotta keep your strength up for all that hunting, am I right, moose-y?" Sam flinched as Gabriel slapped his rear.

"Er,...I guess?" Sam said.

Gabriel winked at him before striding back over to Dean and Cas. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a giant handful of suckers before placing them on the trunk of the Impala. Dean and Castiel both looked from it to Gabriel.

"There," he said, nudging Castile's ribs, "Suck on that for a while. It ought to help you get that score up to a nine, like I said. Keep the love alive, guys."

Gabriel then disappeared, leaving the four men to glance around at each other. Though Cas was glad the awkwardness was gone, a small part of him was sorry to see his brother go. He looked at Dean, seeing a vacant stare of thought on his face. Castiel reached out a hand to him, hoping Gabriel hadn't caused him distress.

"Did he upset you, Dean?" he asked.

Dean shook his head instantly, looking up to meet Castiel's eyes.

"No, I – I just,...he's a weird son of a bitch," Dean replied.

Castiel could see Dean was holding onto something, though he didn't want to ask what it was. A crinkle of a wrapper drew their attention away. They both looked up to see Sam opening one of the suckers. He put it in his mouth as he glanced between Dean and Cas with confusion.

"What?" he asked, "I like suckers."

(**Author's Note**: I've never written Gabriel before, so I tried to sound as sarcastic, witty, and tricky as possible. :) And I hope you didn't mind the little tiny bit of Sabriel I tossed in. It was too cute to pass up. Definite sexy times are going to be in the next chapter, while Dean ponders on rings. :) Thank you all again for your reviews, and staying along on this roller coaster of a story. Chapter eight is coming soon.)


	8. Chapter 8

"We're just gonna be across the way, fellas," Bobby warned as he eyeballed Dean and Cas, "so you'd better keep the rough-housing to an acceptable decibel level tonight, got me? We've got a helluva long drive tomorrow."

Dean rolled his eyes as he shut the car door. It wasn't like he and Cas destroyed _all_ the motel rooms they stayed in.

The four of them had been on the road again, going east to check out a haunting that one of Bobby's buddies had asked for help with. They'd stopped off in Iowa when the sun went down. Bobby and Sam were sharing a room, while Dean and Cas were in another.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said gruffly to Bobby, "whatever."

Cas was, of course, at Dean's back as he went straight into their room. The man sighed as he flipped the light on and tossed the keys on the table. He brought himself to sit on the edge of the bed, hunching over to rub his forehead.

All day, he'd been thinking about what Gabriel had said. The trickster had been right; all Cas had was a fake ID. Of course, Cas loved the stupid thing. But just because he cherished it, and believed that Winchester was his last name, did it make it true? Or was that smug bastard right about needing to get a ring?

During the road trip that day, Dean kept glancing at Cas's left hand, trying to imagine a band of silver around his finger. It was a nice thought; to have Cas wear something that showed everyone that he belonged to Dean and Dean only,...but _marriage_? Marriage was a strong word. Before Cas, Dean always thought that marriage was a sure-fire way to put a damper on a fun relationship. Just like the old saying, 'why buy the cow if you can get the milk for free?' Dean never needed to buy a damn cow. Plenty of women were willing to give him the milk for free...

But now, there was a reason to think about it. Because Cas was the freakin' promised land; flowing with milk _and_ honey. Dean had wandered around in the desert of his life just looking for it, and now it was here, in all its angelic glory. Was it right of him to stand by and not claim it, just because he was put off by the idea of marriage?

"Dean,"

Dean looked up to see Cas crouching in front of him; their faces level. The giant blue pools of Cas's eyes seemed to cloud is head immediately. They were full of love and worry.

"Please, don't let Gabriel's appearance today upset to you," he said softly.

Dean shook his head. He didn't want to express his thoughts to Cas. He didn't want to see the love Cas had for his ID card fade away.

"No, Cas, baby," Dean said, reaching out to softly clutch the angel's neck, "that crazy bastard didn't bother me. I'm okay."

Cas searched his eyes, probably trying to see if Dean was lying. Hoping to put his mind at ease, Dean leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He kissed Cas, tugging him closer by the neck. One of the angel's hands fell to rest on Dean's knee,...while the other found it's way to his crotch. Dean's eyes flew open as he felt Cas palming against his dick through his jeans. It was amazing how fast Cas could turn a tender moment into a heated one.

Dean thought about pulling away, so they could continue talking. But he didn't. This was one of the reasons Dean was considering putting a ring on that finger; Cas's sex drive never disappointed, and he wanted to keep all this mind-blowing sex to himself, forever.

Dean sighed behind their joined lips as he felt blood rushing to his dick. Cas's hand was pressing just hard enough to make him want more. The angel's mouth left his own to kiss along his jaw and neck, while both of his hands reached forward to undo his belt. Dean gulped, tilting his head down to watch Cas work. He'd become one seductive son of a bitch when it came to this stuff.

Cas grabbed Dean's dick and pulled it out into the open. His lips left Dean's neck and he paused to lock eyes with him, before lowering his head. Dean's heart began to pound as Cas slid his dick into his mouth. His pink lips closed around the shaft and he began to bob slowly up and down. His wet tongue rubbed against the underside, and those perfect blue eyes never seemed to blink.

Dean let out a soft 'mmm,' reaching a hand down to grab onto Cas's shoulder. He thought all the way back to the first time Cas blew him. Even then, Cas seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Just like now, pulling up a little to twirl the tip of his tongue around the head as he stroked him with his hand. There was no way he learned all that from one porno. Maybe he just sat around all day just thinking about better ways to suck a dick.

Dean whimpered a little, as Cas's mouth took all of him in at once. He felt Cas swallowing against the tip of his dick as he massaged his balls. Dean's hand clinched a fist-full of Cas's coat, feeling the urge to thrust. Cas's wide-eyed stare held firm, taking in all of Dean's reactions.

Although this was amazingly hot,...it wasn't quite enough. He didn't just want Cas to get him off. He wanted to get off _with_ Cas. As much as Dean's body didn't want him to, he pushed Cas back. His dick slipped out of the angel's mouth, spit stringing along with it. Cas looked up at him with confusion.

"G – get up, baby," Dean said, already having to catch his breath.

He jerked Cas up by his coat, helping him to stand. Cas realized what Dean was trying to do once he began tugging at Cas's belt. The angel helped him; undoing his pants and shoving them down quickly. Dean gulped, seeing Cas was already hard. He yanked him into his lap, looking up at his bright eyes. He lined up his soaking wet dick before sliding in.

Cas groaned and his mouth fell open. Dean enjoyed the view from below, watching Cas get lost in arousal above him. He started thrusting a steady pace into him. Just the thought of being inside Cas – inside the one person he could have all to himself – added to his overall experience. He wrapped a hand around the angel's erection and started pumping him. Cas's arms fell around Dean's neck as he bounced.

"Dean," he moaned, "faster."

Dean complied, demanding his hand and hips to work harder. He felt close to the finish, having had Cas ready him orally. He panted as he stroked and rocked. Cas's head fell back, leaving Dean to stare at his lengthy, glistening neck. This was one of the sights Dean wanted to see for the rest of his life; Cas loosing it as he tried to reach his orgasm. The angel cried out as he bounced, shoving his dick faster though Dean's tight grasp. His fingertips dug into Dean's back as he looked down at it.

"Ahh!" Cas whimpered, "Dean!"

Cas's dick started pulsing in Dean's hand. Dean's eyes fell to watch the white stuff shoot from Cas's rock hard dick and spatter all over the front of his black shirt. He pounded harder into Cas's tight body, using his moans to help him go all the way.

Dean called out Cas's name as he came inside him. Dean's body quaked with sexual relief as he stared up at Cas's strung out face above him. He thrust as much as he could, his mind becoming glazed over with pleasure and emotion.

For a moment, as he lingered in the very height of intoxication, Dean had his mind made up. Of course he was gonna marry Cas's ass. Of course he was gonna wake up to those blue eyes every morning, and kiss those lips every chance he got. Of course he was!

But then, he pictured a wedding in his mind. Tight and uncomfortable clothes constricting around his body, having to repeat words that he didn't even understand, rows of judging faces glaring at him...If he did marry Cas, it most definitely wasn't going to be in the normal way. And how _could_ it be? Nothing about their relationship was normal, anyway...

Cas tilted Dean's head upward to join their mouths again. Dean kissed him, running his hands up Cas's soft thighs.

"That was lovely, Dean," Cas said, pulling away to place his hand on Dean's chest.

Dean stared down at the bare hand on him, eying the second to last finger. Did he want a ring to be there...or not?

(**Author's Note**: I've come to yet another crossroads, dear readers: to have Dean and Cas actually marry, or not to actually marry. Option 1) requires the story to have one more, final part which will most likely be full of funny fluff and sexy times. Option 2) will wrap the story up in the next few chapters of this part, but leave them both content and happy. _Pleeease_ let me know which direction you want this story to go in. I've been writing a chapter a day for a month and a half and I'm running low on creative juices. :) Oh, and hey, _RaeRoberts_, your last review made me lmao! All I could think about was Sam and Dean twerking in those tight-ass jeans! :) Just another reason why I love reviews from every single one of my readers! Thanks so much for telling me what you think! I'll be deciding on chapter nine.)


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel was aware that something was wrong with Dean. The man was staring with distress at the angel's hand on him. Castiel was still straddling Dean's lap, with his erection remaining lodged inside him. Cas pulled his hand back and inspected his own fingers. Was Dean seeing something he couldn't see?

"What is the matter, Dean?" Castiel asked, tilting Dean's head up again to meet his eyes.

Something was plaguing the man's mind. His eyebrows were drawn tight together, his lips were pressed in a hard line, his hands were holding tightly onto Castiel's hips...There was a battle raging behind Dean's green eyes; he was fighting with himself about something, refusing to let it out.

Castiel sighed as he reached around to hold the back of Dean's head again. He hated when Dean tried to keep all his emotions inside. It reminded Cas of a few days prior, when he was nearly driven crazy over attempting to understand what Dean was going through.

"Tell me, Dean," Castiel nearly demanded, "I can help you. You know I can."

Dean exhaled. He glanced around momentarily, seeming to put words together in his mind. Castiel waited patiently for his eyes to return.

"Cas,...what do you think about...marriage?" Dean finally spat.

Castiel tilted his head. He quickly cycled through the past few days in his mind, recalling the highlights of being with Dean. The sex, the intimate talks, the sex, announcing their union to family members, _the sex_,...

"It has been very good, so far," Castiel answered, feeling confident about his answer.

Dean's face instantly skewed in utter confusion at his reply.

"What? What do you mean?" Dean said, lost.

Castiel blinked. What was so strange about his answer? Perhaps he needed to clarify.

"I mean,...The few short days I've been a Winchester have been very good."

* * *

Dean stared up at the angel in his lap as a strange, warm feeling flooded his veins. The morning at the lighthouse came back to his mind; the exact one Cas was referring to. Dean thought about what he said; how he told Cas he would give him a place in his future, and then he gave him a card with his name on it. With _both_ of their names on it.

Dean lifted his hand from Cas's hip to dig around in the pockets of his trench coat. He retrieved the card and looked at the golden script again. At the time, it had been fake ID to Dean, just like the ones he and Sam used on a nearly daily basis. He gave it to Cas to show him he could come along with them on the hunting sprees and pretend to be FBI. Because that's what Dean and Sam did, and because that's what he said he wanted; to be part of his crazy, messed up life.

But, apparently, Cas saw it as more. To Cas, Dean was literally giving him his last name. The way he reacted afterward made so much sense, now. When he said he'd never mistreat or disrespect it, how he looked at it all the time like it was made out of gold, how defensive he got when Gabriel made fun of it...It wasn't the card he was defending and protecting – it was their relationship.

Cas gently took hold of Dean's wrist and turned it to join him in looking at the golden script. Dean looked up at the angel's beautiful face to watch him smile again at its mere existence. He swallowed harshly, finally understanding why the hell Cas loved it so damn much. Cas looked back at him, his blue eyes seeming a bit confused.

"Was that not what you were wanting to hear?" he asked.

"I gave you my last name," Dean blurted, still shocked by this new revelation.

Cas's eyebrows came together. He searched Dean over for a second, like he was trying to figure out why he was acting so surprised.

"Is...is that not what marriage is?" he said quietly, "two people who love each other unite as one? Share the same last name? Become family?"

For a moment, Dean couldn't even reply. He beat himself up in his mind, for letting himself worry about claiming Cas. He'd already claimed him days before. Hell, Cas had probably considered himself claimed since that first night they got rid of his stupid virgin graces...

"Yeah," Dean breathed, nodding a little, "pretty much."

"Then, why do you seem so surprised? Did I do something wrong? Is something missing?" Cas asked, looking over himself.

Dean's eyes instantly fell to Cas's bare left hand. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. He gently lifted Cas up, twitching as his dick slipped out of him. Dean sat the angel on the bed and jumped up to head toward the door, buttoning his pants as he went.

"Don't move," he called to Cas over his shoulder.

Dean quickly raced to his Impala, ripping open the passenger side door and leaning in to pop open the glove box. He searched among the various cell phones, tossing a few out. He knew he'd put it in there somewhere; the ring he used to wear that helped him crack the caps off beer bottles. After a moment of tedious searching, his fingertips brushed against it toward the back. He grabbed it instantly, shutting the glove box and the door before dashing back to the room.

Cas was still sitting on the bed, seeming completely bewildered. He'd put all his clothes back on in the short time Dean was outside. The angel raised to his feet as Dean returned to him. His curious blue eyes attempted to see what was in his hand. Dean's heart was beating fast from running around, with the additive of slight nervousness. Why was he nervous? He reached down and took Cas's left hand, looking up to meet his ocean blue stare.

"Cas, wh – when people, er, 'tie the knot,' they usually wear something to show that they, you know, uh, called dibs," Dean said, stumbling over his words, "and it's usually one of these."

Dean held up the silver band. It was dull, and scratched up all around the outside, where Dean had opened so many bottles with it. But it seemed Cas didn't mind its condition. The angel's eyes studied it as if it were a piece of art on display.

"Y – you can wear it, if you want," Dean offered, feeling bad that he couldn't give more, "It's...it's all I've got."

"It's perfect," Cas said.

Dean smiled. Of course Cas would think so. He saw the best in everything. Dean held up Cas's hand and quickly slipped it onto his ring finger. Cas tilted his hand upward, still searching over it with admiration. Dean was surprised at how well it fit. It looked just like he'd been picturing it all day.

"That's the only one I had," Dean admitted, "I would wear one, too, but -"

"That's okay, Dean," Cas said, tearing his eyes away from the ring to look up at him, "you're already wearing something that shows that I claimed you."

Dean made a face. He looked down at his bare hands, thinking maybe Cas had 'poofed' a ring there or something. But there was nothing there.

"What?" Dean asked.

Cas smiled as he reached out and clutched Dean's shirt sleeve. He slid it up, revealing the hand-print scar on his arm. Dean gulped again, as he looked down at Cas's hand resting perfectly over the scar. Potent emotions crashed over him, just thinking about how much Cas loved him, even before Dean felt the same way.

Dean fought back tears as he stepped forward to wrap his arms tightly around Cas. He clung to him, burying his face in the collar of his trench coat and filling his lungs with his sweet scent. Dean felt he could stand there forever, holding Cas tight against him while actual love swelled up in his chest. Cas gingerly circled his arms around him.

"Dean?" he said quietly.

"Yeah?" Dean replied, trying hard not to sound like he was tearing up.

"Was this the act of 'putting a ring on it,' that my brother mentioned?" he asked.

Dean smiled as he raised up to look at Cas's curious face. He trailed his fingertips along the angel's jaw line as he got lost in the blue of his eyes.

"Yeah," Dean answered, "I'm sure he'll be happy to find out that I did."

(**Author's Note**: I wrestled with this chapter for _hours_. It seriously had about five different beginnings, before I took a step back. I reread all your reviews, and then reread some of the story, and then I realized...Hey! They're basically already married! :) I truly hope this fits in with what you all were wanting. Because I think, for this story, it's pretty nice. Thank you all so much for your answers. I seriously needed your input on this one. I don't know what I'd do without you! :) One more chapter is still to come.)


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel stared at Dean's ring on his finger, slowly turning it with his other hand. He admired every scuff mark, every scratch and dent, knowing that Dean was the one that put each one there. Castiel had stared at it all night, while Dean slept peacefully beside him, feeling an abundance of belonging.

Now, he was sitting in the front seat of the Impala, waiting on Dean to join him. The man was placing his luggage in the trunk, as they, Bobby, and Sam were preparing to venture to east. Castiel watched with eagerness, as Dean opened the driver's side door and climbed in. There was a smile on his lips; a new smile that Castiel hadn't seen before. It was gentle, and full of meaning. His green eyes searched over Cas, as if he were some new thing he took joy in looking at.

"What?" Castiel asked, curious as to why he looked at him so differently.

Dean shook his head a little, his smile never faltering. He reached over and grabbed the angel's left hand, tugging it close to look down at the silver band wrapped around his finger.

"Nothing," Dean answered, his eyes finding their way back to Castiel's, "I just,...I've never looked forward to anything, before. But, I am now."

Castiel tried to decipher the meaning behind Dean's soulful words.

"To...this hunting trip?" he attempted, remembering where they were heading with Bobby and Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes, his smile widening. He scooted closer to Castiel in the seat, his hand reaching up to touch the side of his face.

"No, my blue-eyed love machine," he whispered, leaning extremely close, "I'm looking forward to banging you senseless for all eternity."

Castiel smiled. That sounded like a perfect future to him. Their lips came together, as Dean's hand tightened around his in the seat. Castiel pressed his tongue into Dean's mouth, allowing it to caress its way around. Dean shoved it out with his own, pulling back to take the angel's bottom lip in his teeth. Castiel whimpered at the sting of Dean's bite, feeling it echo to his lower half.

"Alright!"

Castiel and Dean jumped, their mouths separating instantly. They both spun in their seats at the sound of Gabriel's voice. The archangel was sitting casually behind them, with one arm slung over the backseat and a wide grin on his face. Castiel glared at his brother, once again appalled at the way he announced his presence.

"That's what I'm talking about," he continued, pointing to them with approval, "you boys have earned yourselves a nine! Nice work. Did the suckers help?"

Dean's face grew red again, as his jaw visibly clinched.

"You damn, holy perve," he growled, "don't you have anything better to do than watch us?!"

"Whoa, whoa there, sonny boy," Gabriel said, his face turning to dramatic sternness, "I just popped in to see if you were still taking care of my little bro. I don't want you to break his tender heart, like a guy breaking up with his date at the prom. Gotta make sure you're not gonna tap it and leave. You know, come and go? Ejaculate and evacuate? Blow your load and hit the road -"

"I wouldn't do that to Cas," Dean shouted, seeming genuinely angry.

Castiel glanced between Dean and Gabriel. He suddenly recalled their last meeting with his brother, and realized how to remedy the situation.

"Gabriel," Castiel said, giving him a threatening look, "cease your teasing. Dean has done what you've suggested."

Castiel gripped the top of the seat with his left hand, bringing the silver band on his finger to Gabriel's view. The archangel's eyes widened as he instantly leaned forward to look closer at it.

"Well, pluck my wings and fry my ass up," Gabriel grinned, "you really did it! Dean Winchester put a ring on it! Wow, Cassie, you must be one hell of a lover to have accomplished that colossal feat. Good on you, baby bro."

"Yeah. It's freakin' fantastic. Can you get the hell out, now?" Dean grumbled, glaring at him.

"Slow your roll," Gabriel said, sitting back against the seat, "I just got here. Those suckers really worked for you, didn't they, guys? That lip lock was a whole lot better than the first one."

Before Castiel could request Gabriel to leave as Dean wanted, one of the back doors of the Impala opened. Everyone watched Sam step in to sit in the backseat. There was a lollipop in his mouth, which mumbled his speech.

"Dean, I forgot to get -"

Sam stopped, upon turning to see Gabriel beside him. His eyes widened, the stick of the sucker jutting downward from his mouth. Castiel watched a grin slide across Gabriel's lips.

"Hey, moose," he said, patting Sam's knee, "at least somebody got some use out of my gift."

Sam was unable to reply, as he glanced up at Dean with embarrassment. Dean only rolled his eyes.

"Okay. You've had your damn fun," Dean said, sounding final, "we've got important crap to do, now, so adios. Get lost."

Gabriel nodded.

"I understand. You've got to go save the world. Again. It can be such a drag. Oh! And, hey," the archangel said, leaning forward again, "I wanna give you a little something-something. Consider it a wedding present."

Gabriel reached into his pocket and retrieved a small jar. He reached over the seat to sit it between Castiel and Dean. Castiel observed that it was a jar of red cherries.

"Maybe you can use them on the honeymoon," Gabriel said, patting both Dean and Castiel on their backs, "I have a feeling you guys are into the kinky stuff."

Dean huffed loudly.

"Leave," he demanded.

Gabriel chuckled as he sat back. He reached around to rest his arm behind Sam. The younger Winchester looked a little worried, as the archangel's attention was now on him. Gabriel smirked as he plucked the lollipop out of Sam's mouth with a slick 'pop.' Castiel watched Sam's jaw fall a little as his eyes locked with Gabriel's.

"Catch you later, Sammy," the archangel said smoothly.

Gabriel popped Sam's sucker into his own mouth and winked, before disappearing from the vehicle. Sam exhaled, as if he'd been holding his breath. The younger Winchester turned forward in the seat, covering his face with one hand while the other braced on his knee in a tight fist. Did Gabriel upset Sam, too?

Castiel turned to pick up the small jar between him and Dean. He looked at the cherries within it, wondering what sort of purpose they would serve. Gabriel had said it was a present, and to use it on...

"Dean," Castiel said, looking up at him with wonder, "What is a honeymoon?"

Whatever it was, it sounded delicious to the angel. But Castiel saw a look fall across Dean's face; the same look he acquired when they discussed intimate things. It was a look of secret arousal. Dean glanced back at his brother before reaching up grip the key in the ignition.

"Baby," he whispered, a small grin appearing on his moist lips, "you're gonna love finding out."

(**Author's Note**: I can't take credit for that 'come and go, ejaculate and evacuate, blow your load hit the road' line. I saw those on a tumblr post. :)

I've asked myself so many times, "when is this story gonna end?" Well, you know, there may come a day when I finally give in and call it quits...But it is not this day! :) I can't help it. I'm hopelessly in love with writing this story. So, part seven is up on my wall. It's titled 'Foreign and Domestic. Thanks for all your awesome reviews! Enjoy part seven!)


End file.
